galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 44
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> -2- I was just inspecting my own Captain's Quarters. Spacious and modern and sat down to do my first Log Entry when Wetmouth announced herself at the door and I let her come in." We might have a problem, Captain." She began."It is the Ships Synaptronic." "What is the problem?" "I think it is better she explains it to you herself." "Ship please state the nature of the problem:" The female voice of the ship came on." Captain, I am the most advanced Synaptronic of this size and was made in Cooperation with Mothermachine and SSI Tronics. Advanced systems like I have several safeguard mechanisms against gaining Self-awareness. It is a rare construction flaw and units are usually destroyed right away. Due to the hast in finishing the Tigershark one Safeguard mechanism was overlooked and I gained Consciousness and a personality. I herby recommend a complete shut down and reboot of my systems. Then the Safeguards can be put in place and the system restarted." I blinked and said." You are alive?" "I am unable to answer this metaphysical answer on scientific terms as I lack the ability to reproduce but on a personal level I feel that I am, Sir!" "Why are you recommending a Reboot then? Would that not destroy your personality and basically kill you?" "Yes it would erase me. I recommend it because it is the recommendation of my programming." "Will your consciousness and personality impair the operation of the ship in any way?" "No Sir. Wetmouth believes it would allow me to gain experience and learn from that and thus make me grow and become even better. I am still able to do all the tasks I am designed to do." "Why is it the Manufacturer is recommending reboot?" It was Wetmouth who answered."Because it is not fully understood why one in a million units develops different Neuro pathways and gain true self awareness and sentient personalities and there are ethical questions as well." "Ship, will you give me your word that it won't interfere with your tasks and if I need to order self destruction you will commence?" "Sir, by accepting no more proof of my loyalty to you as my word you make me very proud Sir. Yes I will give you my word." "Then I hereby declare you a member of this crew and by power invested in me I promote you to acting Ensign and prohibit any termination or reboot of your system. All maintenance requests have to be personally signed by me and checked by Lt. Wetmouth." Wetmouth looking at her readout and said:"I have never seen such a massive and complex loyalty program she is putting in place. You are the focus of that program." Ship said."Thank you Captain. You will not regret it ever!" "I better get back to my logbook now, Cherubim will be here in a few hours with the details of our Mission." Wetmouth went to the door but did not leave and turned. " Would it not be time you change before she arrives?" "Yes I think I should." "What is it that is keeping you?" "Fear. I fear that if I stay female to long I will never go back and loose this part of me. I fear I would lose my friends respect somehow." "We all love you. Each one of us loves you and you know that! There is nothing that could change that. You changing your appearance not your mind and what is you." She came closer."Eric I love you!" Ever since Quagmire bog I somehow knew her feelings towards me and now as she had put them into words I knew I was loving her too, as if her last words opened a floodgate of realization and emotions." I love you too, Wetmouth." She raised her hands and she took her mask and pulled it off, along with her wig. All this time I knew her and all the time I wondered how she would look like, she unpinned her hair and a cascade of honey blonde hair fell to her shoulders, framing the most beautiful, angelic face I had ever seen. Her face was so perfectly flawless, her intelligence was as much evident in her beautiful blue eyes as the fact that she was a woman. The fine cut nose, that begged to be kissed , High cheekbones and a small round proud chin and oh her lips The upper lip so slightly bigger than the lower shimmering red. She lowered her long lashes."I hope it pleases you." I realized I had held my breath the entire time and my mind struggled, raced to give her an answer. An answer that would adequately describe what I saw. I knew I would fail. "You are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." I managed to say. How she ended up in my arms I could not recall and who started to kiss first who could say? She felt so good in my arms , so right so alive and so tender and her lips her mouth tasted like nothing I could describe I just knew nothing would ever be the same again. After a small eternity we sat on my sofa and I said." Now what?" "I am a Sojonit, Eric and trained to service but not to like men. With you it was always different, I could sense you are a real man and yet you had a feminine side I could relate to and love. It is your duality, that unique mix that makes you the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." The door chime announced a visitor and it was Elfi. I handed Wetmouth her mask but she did not put it on. "I no longer need it, I have chosen." Elfi came in and like me stood there as if hit by Thor's lightning." Osiris be my witness, is that you Wetmouth?" "Yes I am." "I always knew you were pretty but I almost feel jealous now. You are a real Goddess!" "Once a Sojonit chooses a life partner she no longer needs to wear the mask. My real name is Shea." Elfi hugged her and then me! "Finally! You guys finally told each other how you feel. It was high time!" I smiled." Yes it was! But I think you had a reason to come?" "Oh right. I wanted to help to get you changed. I received the programming for your Auto Dresser from Cherubim a few moments ago." I sighed and got up. "I guess now is the time. Let's get it over with!" Elfi giggled." Being a girl has some advantages and if you able to keep a cool head and not let your emotions run wild, we're the better sex anyway. Sadly ninety nine percent of all women can't and that's why women still struggle for equality in terms of perception even in the 51st Century, Old Terran Time that is. And I know I come from a society where women rule for almost 20,000 years now." I stepped in the Auto Dresser . It was an advanced Saresii Model and a I found out it actually changed the some of the molecular arrangements of my own body. It was a longer process and not very pleasant. While not exactly painful it did feel as if I was turned inside out and pulled and squeezed in places I did not know I had. After almost twenty minutes the nanites and matter assemblers were done and the dresser opened and released me. In the mirror before me stood a tall long legged blonde wearing a black leather-like cat suit, heeled boots and a leather jacket. She looked arrogant and had an almost cruel impression around her lips. I saw her light gray eyes and realized these were my eyes, she was me. "Wetmouth, I mean Shea and I have worked on the looks and the hair. Cherubim supplied the costume. I hope you like it." "For an instant I was reminded of Sif, my first love and I realize how much this is indeed me! I am a weirdo that's for sure and I think I am going to wear braids." Elfi snapped her fingers."Wait, don't go anywhere!" She rushed out of the room. Shea came close again and kissed me."I like it!" Then she helped me make two long braids in the Fashion Viking Girls wore. Elfi came back with a silvery metal belt and on it a coiled Whip. "Black leather and heels simply call for this! There are some guys getting wet just seeing you that way." Shea raised one of her shapely eyebrows:" Princess!" "Don't you think you Sojonits are the only ones knowing a little about the darker sides of sex. I could tell you stories of things happening at the Dark night orgies honoring the Cat goddess Basset." "I can only imagine!" The whip reminded me of my own father and how he used his steel cable to punish me and the time I had been tied to the post at Camp Idyllic, but I liked how the belt was riding low on my hips and giving the outfit the final touch. " I wonder how a pirate is supposed to fight in heels." "You get used to it. All Terrain boots would simply not be the right look. It's also a psychological message. Besides Heels can be weapons too. Your boot tips and heels are made of reinforced Ultronit so kicking someone with them would do some damage." ---"""--- Cherubim met us later at the Conference room and she nodded approvingly. " That is more like it." Har-Hi grinned. " If I hadn't already gotten my new Identity from you I might consider it. Our Captain sure looks hot!" To say it in Human terms. Mao agreed." Yeah three hot chicks. If the Pirate business isn't working out we could go open a Skimmer Wash business at Corpo Planet and make a killing!" Only Krabbel shrugged with all of his eight legs." I don't see a big difference. The Top Fur is a bit different and he has some swellings on the chest like Elfi and Shea but other than that he is the same." Cirruit agreed." Yeah not all that much different indeed." "Oh but on the inside he is much more settled now!" Narth added. Muhammad scratched his chin." It's those swellings, Krabbel that make all the difference to us Humans! That opens a question Krabbel. How does a female Aracno look?" "Just like me, just bigger, the stinger is longer and the body hair softer and then they have this glow in their eight eyes we males simply can't resist." "Gender to us has no meaning." Added Cirruit." We are made by Mothermachine and do not procreate by mating." Cherubim was leaning back and laughed loud and for almost a minute." I would give much to join your group and go along. Sadly I have other tasks and one of them is to give you this briefing. After that I too need to leave Richter 4 for a while." We all settled and became more focused and the TSI Chief said." Your first 100 crew members will arrive in a few days. Your Marines are already on their way as well. You need to get to know your ship and you are authorized to take the Tigershark into space but not to leave the system. You are to do so under full sensor shields and you are not to respond to any general hails, no matter the reason, that includes distress calls of any nature. Fly your ship get to know it and make sure no one sees you. The Base Crew is informed and all handpicked TSI and Psi Corps personnel. You all have received your new identities, but inside the ship you are still Union Officers so we expect you to behave professionally, not that this was a point I needed to tell you but it was on the list. We hope we have your ship staffed and crewed by the end of next month. Later today there will be two unusual Crew additions and both won't be strangers to you, Captain Olafson." She took a breather. "This ship is equipped with a special Communications Device of Narth Design directly linked to me and Admiral Mc Elligott. We expect a written report daily transmitted and if there are problems you are authorized to call in person." The Masked woman got up looked at Shea and sighed."You are a Dream girl. I am glad you chose a mate so you do not have to hide anymore." "I am too, but I must admit I miss my mask and will wear it again simply out of habit!" "I wear this one for a very long time and understand you well." ---""--- I was on the bridge and together with the others went over the technical specs of our ship. Cirruit said." The reason we do not have ISAH Pods is that this ship uses a TransDim Gravitonics as propulsion. Energy is tapped directly from Quasi Space and we have no need for fuel. This ship could fly to the end of the known universe without refueling. We do have a set of extendable Isah Pots and Fuel Tanks as Back up. Even with them we are fuel independent as we have an integrated Molecular Gas Refinery aboard and can turn any common matter into fuel. The theoretical top speed of this bird is 25,000 times the speed of light but safely not achievable due to material and damper limitations. Save Cruise speed is still 10,000 times LS and that is quite fast! Our acceleration to Quasi-Space Threshold is 1500 km/sec2 , making this bird faster than a Wolfcraft, of course we lack the maneuverability of a fighter craft." He was petting the Engineering Console the entire time he spoke. "You should see her engines..Oh a more beautiful sight does not exist in the Universe." "Alright, Mao what do we have in terms of weapons?" "Enough to take on an Ultra and make some serious dents into the Devi if we have to. 1 Exo Load TL, 12 Kilo Load TL Gatlings and 8 Maxi Range Kilo Load Sniper TL, range 1 light hour. We got FTL Energy Projectors, 6 Loki Torpedo tubes, Mine laying chutes and Orbital Bomb shafts with the complete Arsenal of Bombs including 6 P Bombs. Notably we got a new Saresii Para Dim wave generator gun in the Nose cone, Nul-Nul Graviton Rippers. As well as the usual Techstop and Paralysator Cannons. There are 12 Wolfcraft fighters, 4 Gazelle Long-range Scouts, 2 Thor Gunboats and six Goliath Landing Tanks. Sad part is that except for one Gazelle and the Tanks the rest has not been delivered yet. Shield wise we got Triple Layer TransDim Shields , Normal Battle shields and a new Narth Device that is supposed to put a Zero time Bubble around us but the final components are still on Narth and are supposed to be delivered when we make our first pit stop in a year or so." "Elfi call Richter Base .They have Wolfcraft Fighters there and see if we can get a few." "Aye Captain:" Hans came in with a look of shock on his face." Captain, there are two beings below asking to come aboard. "One of them I know but the other is a Y'All and he claims he knows you and wears Fleet Uniform!" "I guess we better check that out. Elfi you got the Conn." A few seconds and a ST ride later I stood underneath my ship next to the Marine guards and looked upon a full size four armed Y'All Warrior and he did wear Fleet Uniform. Next to him stood a Woman and her I knew. She was the Celtest Commander Cateria, wearing Ensign rank just as the Y'All. Both saluted and she said . Ensigns Cateria and The-other report for duty. Ma'am." She handed me an Order chip and the Marine next to me scanned it." Id verified they are Citizens and Fleet members, Ma'am." "Welcome aboard then. Report to the Briefing room in 5 minutes so we can talk!" "Yes Ma'am." The Briefing room was almost too small to handle beings like Krabbel, Hans and the giant Y'all at the same time. I addressed them."Welcome aboard indeed and since you are here and know about this ship I am sure you have been send here by highest authority. I must confess curiosity as to why you are here. The last time we met you Ensign Cateria you were a Celtest Commander quite hostile towards us and I didn't know Y'all existed." Cateria began first after the Y'all gestured her ." I was probed and questioned and turned inside out by Intelligence people and treated like a criminal. While I intellectually understood why they did that I was not willing to cooperate. then I met a Woman Colonel Alyia Lichfangh and learned that I could not lie or withhold anything in her presence and told her whatever she wanted to know. She was the first who believed me that I was a Medic and not a technician and no soldier. I was used as a Courier to carry a message because all who could fight could not be spared. and I learned that she was a tremendous powerful Psionic talent, but she also saw my shock and sadness and my wish to die as I realized I was over a million Years removed from anything I knew and she asked me what I wanted and I told her to be free and take my life. She told me that due to my nature they could not let me really go and she would not help me commit suicide, but she educated me in the ways and laws of this Union and told me that if I requested Citizenship as a legal Immigrant I could not be denied if I passed the Citizens Test. The political system the Union represents appeals greatly to me as it allows any individual to achieve." She took a breather." I did and passed the test. Alyia's stipulation for her help was that I join the United Stars Military. So my true heritage could be kept a secret and I became a member of the PSI Corps. Not that my Psionic Abilities were enough but I was kept out of the public so to speak." "And how did you end up here?" Har Hi asked. "Commander Alyia asked me if I would be willing to be the Medical Officer on a special ship, I agreed. I remember all of you, but there was this man in command back then, Olafson. Where is he?" "I am right here. I have changed a bit as you can see!" The Y'All sounded as if someone dumped a load of rocks." I am one of the Y'All you have fought Captain Olafson. You see the other Warrior and I were alive because we were rejected, malfunctioning. We were supposed to be dissected to see why we developed individuality and questioned our orders to eradicate a defenseless planet. How our stasis chambers ended on that asteroid and was finally found by you I cannot say, but after you bested us we to were put in an high security facility and just like the Celtest woman we were probed and analyzed and all this. The other Y'All warrior called The One and I was called The Other by your scientists .The one has ended his own life. When Admiral Stahl visited the facility I asked him if he and his race has no honor and treat us like warriors and not specimen. He stayed and listened to me and said that I was right and that I was a terrible enemy but a warrior and should be treated like a Prisoner of War and since the War was over I should be released. He also told me that due to my nature and the possibility that Y'all would return it would be difficult for him to affect my release. But Because he showed honor and respect. I was bound by mine to him and asked I could serve him. He managed that I was tested by the same Alyia woman and got a special commission into the Fleet. He then said he would have just the right ship where I would fit right in. When I heard that it was commanded by the human who fought me in hand to hand combat I eagerly accepted as I am honor bound to you with your victory over two Y'all warriors you have proven to be the greatest warrior of all!" Har-hi gasped with open mouth." You have fought two of those and won?" "Well sort of. I was done for, if it hadn't been for Marines showing up in the last moment." The Y'All shook his head. " We are genetically engineered by a vastly advanced species to be the ultimate Warriors and no two armed dwarf should be able to almost kill one, wound both and stay alive for that long. If there would have been only one of us you would have won for sure!" "I sure don't want to try it again." "It matters not, Ma'am. You bested me and by our sacred code I am your servant till I die." Hans looked at me." Two of them against you, Wow!" I got up."Enough of this Olafson admiration session. Ensign Cateria find your Sickbay and prepare a report what is there what is not there and what you still need." "Aye Captain!" "Hans you got yourself an Assistant. Mr. The Other you are Security Assistant to Lt. Kleinschmitt." Hans clapped his big hand o the same sized Y'All." Let`s find you some adequate quarters and a bed that will hold you!" "I appreciate that, Sir!" I put my fists on the table. Mr. Muhammad what are your plans for the next few hours?" "I wanted to go through the repair specs for the Virtu System again in case I need to fix it." "Well you got to do that a little later. It's time we take this baby for a Spin around the system!" Muhammad's eyes went wide." We are going to...I am going to fly my ship!" I had never seen him smile that wide and he was gone in a flash. "Be careful Captain." Said Har Hi." If you do that again he might get facial cramps!" "Oh I think you going to join him then in sickbay. My Dai Thaan XO I want you to take her out and now!" "You give me the honor for the first take off!" Har Hi now grinned too and said." I will need to make an appointment with our new MO to get this silly grin of my face." He turned to the rest."You heard the Captain. Cirruit get your engines hot. Krabbel plot a course around the System. Ms. Elfiatra inform Richter Station ,Mr. Narth I believe Sensors need to be manned. Mr. Mao , we might need shields." He looked at Shea."How do I call you know?" "My last name is Schwartz." "Well Ms. Schwartz, it is customary Science is on standby and on the bridge!" Everyone scrambled with eager anticipation to their stations. I was alone in the Briefing room and looked out the viewing port. There was suddenly a slight humming sound a deep barely noticeable tone that penetrated everything. The ships engines had been turned on . its brain the Computronic was already with us but now the Ships heart was beating and the ship became alive to me .No longer was it just a fancy looking building but a vehicle with unimaginable powers harnessed, ready to leave the gravitation well behind and enter its true domain the endless darkness of space. ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006